


Best Friends Older Brother

by Sincerelyb (ADHD_STEREK)



Series: Best Friends Older Brother [1]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward First Times, Completed, Gay, Gay Eddie, Gay Male Character, M/M, Older Richie, Reddie, Swearing, Younger Eddie, best friends au, bisexual richie, but only for like a second, sex at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 01:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADHD_STEREK/pseuds/Sincerelyb
Summary: Eddie moves to town, becomes friends with a girl in class and ends up falling in love with her older brother.This story is from my Tumblr account: killingmesoftlyreddie





	1. Part One

Eddie moves to small town Derry at sixteen, his mother Sonia Kaspbrak promises him that Derry is a much more cleaner and healthier environment than California was, Eddie suffered from every sickness in the book and as much as he hates it his mother does know best.

It takes a couple of weeks to settle in, unpacking and figuring out where everything is is a challenge but Eddie just does what he has to do to get things done.

School on the other hand isn’t as easy, he doesn’t fit in at all, especially because he didn’t grow up in Derry many people see him as an outsider but Eddie just keeps to himself and works hard to achieve the ‘A’s his mother expects from him. That is until one of the girls in his social studies class drops down next to him at the back and starts a conversation with him.

“That polo would look a lot better if it was in pink, you have the perfect skin for pastels ya know?” Eddie looks up from his paper and stares at the girl beside him.

She’s got wild black curls that frame her to die for jawline and emerald gem eyes that have the lightest touch of mascara and eyeshadow around them.

“Um are you talking to me?” Eddie asks confused like.

“Well of course I am! You’re the only one wearing a polo in this class aren’t you?” Eddie looks down at his shirt then around the class.

“I guess I am, I’m Eddie by the way.” The girl smiles sweetly.

“Tozier, Willa Tozier.”

Eddie doesn’t know it now but Willa Tozier ends up playing a big part in his life.

  
—————  


Sonia Kaspbrak isn’t happy when she finds Willa Tozier sitting at her breakfast counter laughing and flipping her hair at her Eddie-Bear.

“Eddie, who’s this?” Sonia asks as she sets her bag on the counter.

“Oh, hi Mrs Kaspbrak, I’m Willa Tozier Eddie’s new friend, we’re in the same Social Studies class.” Willa stands from the stool, she smooths her skirt down then holds a dainty hand out.

Sonia stares at Willa’s hand in disgust.

“Oh I know who you are now, your older brother is Richard Tozier.” Sonia sneers.

Eddie glares at his mother and slowly looks to Willa, he’s scared that Willa will hate him after this.

“Heard of him so soon? Let me guess? Addy at the grocers has said something? It’s impossible to have any privacy in Derry Mrs Kaspbrak, but yes he is my brother, my older brother.” Willa all but smiles at Sonia and simply lowers her hand.

“I can see that I’m not welcomed here and that’s okay, I’ll just be heading on home now. It’s been fun Eddie, we can talk later at school. Bye Mrs Kaspbrak.” Willa turns around and packs her books up she smiles at Eddie before kissing his cheek and seeing herself out.

Once the front door slams shut Sonia grabs Eddie by the ear and starts screaming at him but all he can think about is the slightly wet patch on his left cheek.

Willa had kissed him, kissed him Eddie Kaspbrak the kid who wears polo shirts with shorts and a fanny pack.

So why didn’t he enjoy it like he should?

—————

Friday afternoon Willa invites Eddie to come over to her house since she isn’t welcomed at his, Eddie agrees instantly and texts his mum about being home late.

“My brother Richie is gonna pick us up, I hope that’s okay?” Willa informs Eddie as they walk to the front of the school.

“It’s fine, I’m just glad we can hang out. I’m still sorry about my mother.” Willa shrugs.

“It’s alright, not many people like my family, it’s because we live how we want to and not how Derry wants us to.” The two teens wait for the oldest Tozier to show up, which he eventually does after an hour.

“You asshole! You were suppose to be here an hour ago, Eddie and I have been waiting!” Willa yells when the window to the old 1980’s cream station wagon rolls down.

“Yeah yeah, I had to go somewhere and it took longer then expected.” Richie says nonchalantly.  
Eddie gets into the back when Willa opens the door for him, Willa slams the door shut then gets into the front.

“Alright let’s get this show on the road.” Richie pulls away from the curb then turns up the radio as soon as Willa goes to speak.

“Asshole!” She shouts.

“Freak!” He laughs.

Eddie watches the two siblings and notices how they alike they are, well that’s obvious but god do they both look like descendants of the Greeks! Richie shares the same sharp as diamonds jawline and eyes the colour of churning, passionate green that the ocean turns during a storm… Eddie took poetry during middle school don’t judge him! They both are beautiful is his point, but wow he lucked out on the gorgeous genes.

“The house is just up here.” Willa says after turning the radio down.

Eddie shakes his head to pull himself out of his daze and nods, this might be the best thing to happen to him.

—————

The house is small but cozy, it looks like it’s straight out of the eighties but Eddie thinks that it suits the Toziers.

“Do you wanna head into my room? I’ll grab some ice cream to eat?” Willa drags Eddie across the living room and through a hallway down to a door that’s painted pastel purple and has butterflies stickers.

“My dad did that when I was like six.” She explains as she pushes the door open.

Her bedroom is bigger then Eddies and it’s filled with different racks of different things, the carpet is stained with paint and her walls have motifs half finished her bed is pushed to the far wall and Willa drags him over to it and pushes him down.

“I’ll be back, make yourself comfortable.” Willa drops her bag on the floor then glides out of her room leaving Eddie by his lonesome.

Eddie looks around some more before pulling out his binder full of stupid homework he doesn’t want to do, he scans the various papers before Willa comes back.

“Well we don’t have any ice cream but I’m gonna run down to the store and buy some more! Richie’ll be home so if you need anything just ask him, also don’t give him any satisfaction for his lame ass jokes.”

“Excuse me they aren’t lame! You just don’t understand my humour Will.” Richie leans against the doorframe with a cigarette in his hand.

“That’s because your humour isn’t funny.” Richie toes his black socks at the carpet then takes a drag of his cigarette.

“Do you feel the same Eds?” Richie remembers his name?

“Don’t call me that and Willa’s right, you look like the type of person whose jokes suck.” Eddie smiles when Richie clutches his chest and pretends to stumble back.

“Not you too Eddie spaghetti!” Eddie let’s the nickname slide.

“Anyways if you two dweebs are done I’ll be going.” Willa grabs her bag and searches through it until she finds her wallet.

“I’ll be back.” Willa kisses Eddies cheek again and once again he feels like somethings missing when he doesn’t enjoy it.

Willa leaves the room and Eddie immediately grows awkward, Richie is still standing by the door smoking.

“Do you want something to drink? Willa didn’t offer.” Eddie shakes his head.

“Naw you’re all shy now Willa isn’t here, that’s cute.” Eddie glares at Richie.

“You’re still here?” He asks cruelly.

“Ouch, and here I thought we had a little thing going on.” Little thing?

“Do you flirt like this with all your sisters friends?” Eddie asks after reopening his binder.

“Only the cute ones.” Eddies head shoots up and Richie winks at him before taking a drag of the cigarette, he blows smoke out and leaves the room.

Eddie looks down at his lap and wow, he’s got a boner.

—————

“You should totally try on my dungarees, we’re roughly the same size.” Eddie nearly chokes on the spoon in his mouth.

“But, they’re girl clothes.” He squeaks.

“So? I wear boys clothes all the time, why should clothes have to be gendered? If you look good in it then wear it I say!” Eddie bites down on his lip in thought.

“Okay.” He reluctantly gets off the bed and waits for Willa to give him the dungarees.

Willa squeals and starts to rifle through her clothes pulling this and that out.

“I’m gonna give you a whole outfit!” Eddie doesn’t say no because he’s not sure if he’s actually opposed to wearing girl clothes.

His best friend finds what’s she looking for and shoves the material into his arms.

“I’ll be outside waiting, call me when you’re done.” Willa skips out of the room and slams the door shut, Eddie can vaguely hear her humming.

The teen strips down to his briefs then slides on the pastel yellow sweater before pulling on the dungarees he hooks the braces onto the buttons before looking at himself in the mirror and honestly he doesn’t look bad. Eddies mind flicks to his mother for a moment and he knows she would kill him if she found him dressing in girl clothes and that makes Eddie kinda regret agreeing to do this. So he calls for Willa.

“I’m done!” Willa throws the door open and it bangs against the wall scaring Eddie.

Willa takes a moment to look over him before grinning wide and toothy.

“Holy shit Eddie, you look so cute!” Willa straightens the straps on his shoulders before gripping her hips in a satisfied stance.

“Do I really look cute?” Eddie asks nervously.

“Dude have you seen yourself in the mirror? You’re bloody gorgeous!” Eddie blushes.

“So are you, you’re beautiful Willa.” Eddie can’t help but compliment back.

This time it’s Willa’s turn to blush.

“Hey Willa I’m gonna head off before Mom and Dad get back, also looking good Eds.” Richie calls from the door.

“Richie! Jesus just leave, and stop flirting with Eddie!” Willa yells as she shuts the door in her brothers face.

“Love ya William!”

“You frustrate me Richard!” But Willa laughs when she comes back to stand by Eddie who’s blushing like crazy now.

“Sometimes he can just be a nuisance. I apologise for his behaviour.”

Eddie just shakes his head, he doesn’t mind at all.

—————

Willa ends up giving the sweater and dungarees to Eddie as a gift and he has to hide the clothes deep in his bottom draw so Sonia won’t see them and it gnaws at the back of his mind because there is a fifty fifty chance she could find them and end his life.

It’s late Winter when Willa finally asks to have him over for a sleepover, she promises him that it’ll be the best night of his life and how could he pass that up? So he lies to Sonia saying he’ll be staying the night at Bill’s place, his other friend that he’s managed to make, Bill covers for him and he couldn’t be more happier when he arrives at the Tozier household.

“Welcome Eddie it’s good to see you.” Willa’s mother, Maggie, answers the door.

“Hey Mrs. Tozier, it’s good to see you as well. All is good with work?” Maggie is a sweet soul and she cared after Eddie like her own.

Maggie smiles then delves into a lengthy conversation about her job and how one of her coworkers did her head in that day.

“Willa’s in her room, she’s just finishing off some homework so you can just sit in the lounge room or come with me into the kitchen.” Eddie happily follows Maggie into the kitchen and continues their conversation.

Willa comes out halfway through their conversation and joins in and even helps her mother cook dinner.

“Wilhelmina, do you know if Richards coming home tonight? So I can make enough for everyone to eat.” Eddie pointedly looks at Willa and mouths her full name with a raise of his eyebrows.

Willa squints at him then draws a finger across her throat.

“I don’t know Mom, probably, I’m not his keeper.” Maggie sighs, she brushes back some loose strands of hair and goes back to stirring.

“I’m always worried about that boy, he never talks to me or Wentworth anymore. He’s always out late and honestly I think that Bowers boy isn’t a good influence.” Eddie frowns, Bowers? As in Henry Bowers? The kid who openly smokes weed in front of teachers? What is Richie doing hanging with him?


	2. Part Two

“Yeah well when Henry supplies Richie is of course gonna hang with him.” Willa mumbles angrily.

Maggie doesn’t answer, Eddie isn’t sure if she heard or if she just chose to ignore the comment.

“Dinners almost ready, Eddie dear, do you mind helping Wilhelmina set up the table?” Eddie slides from the counter and follows Willa into the dining room, which isn’t actually a room it’s just a small area that connects the kitchen to the living room.

“Willa? What do you mean by Henry supplying Richie?” Eddie asks as they both grab an end to the table cloth and pull it over the hardwood table.

“It’s not important, honestly it’s his dirty habit and his own business.” Eddie lets the topic drop and just silently helps set the table.

The two teens help bring in food from the kitchen and Wentworth, Willa’s Dad, comes home from work after they’ve set the last plate down.

“Smells good hon!” Wentworth shouts to his wife in the kitchen, Eddie thinks it’s adorable, his Dad had passed away when his was younger and he barely remembers anything about him but he knows that his fathers death caused his mother to become a germophobe and be scared of everything.

Pushing the thought aside Eddie sits down at the table with Willa and starts to eat when Maggie joins the rest of them. Halfway through dinner the front door slams open and in comes a stumbling Richie, he’s wearing all black and his hoodie is up.

“Richard, how nice of you to show up.” Maggie says harshly and it sounds weird coming out of her mouth.

“Don’t start with me Maggie.” Richie didn’t call her Mom?

“Richard don’t speak to your mother like that, apologise.” Wentworth speaks eerily calm.

“Fuck off.” Eddies eyes widen and he fears that this dinner will get pretty awkward pretty soon.

“Jesus Richie, you’re such an asshole!” Willa seemingly can’t keep her temper down as she yells.

“Yeah I’ve heard that one before, try being original Wilhelmina!” Eddie keeps his head down and shuffles a few string beans around on his plate.

“Fuck off Richie, just go back to Henry!”

“Language!” Maggie cries.

“Whatever, I’m going to my room.” Richie storms off and the dining room becomes quiet.

“I think Eddie and I’ll just finish dinner in my room.” Willa announces, she picks up her plate and nudges Eddie so he does the same.

So the Toziers aren’t so perfect after all.

—————

Eddie goes through his nightly routine before settling down for bed, it’s roughly three in the morning and Willa had finally decided they should sleep that is of course easy for her to do not so much Eddie.

The teen lays on the blowup mattress tossing and turning before quietly getting up and heading into the kitchen where he helps himself to a glass of milk.

“Fancy seeing you here.” Richie.

Eddie turns to the entrance way and Richie is standing there, sweats low on his hips and glasses perched in his curls.

“I was jus’ getting some milk. To help me sleep. Also it isn’t fancy meeting me here because I’m sleeping over which means…”

“Do you ever shut up? Or do you ramble when your nervous?” Eddie goes quiet and takes another sip of his milk to occupy himself.

Richie walks into the kitchen and heads for the fridge, Eddies eyes follow his every movement and can’t help but stare at the older boy.

“Hey I’m sorry you had to see that earlier.” Richie says from where his head is stuck in the fridge.  
“It’s’okay.” Eddie mumbles.

“It’s not but whatever.” Richie shuts the fridge door and holds a plastic Chinese container in his hand.

Richie stares at Eddie and he smiles softly before walking straight towards him.

“R-Richie?” Eddie stutters when the older boy stands in front of him and leans down so their noses graze slightly.

“You got a milk moustache.” Richie laughs when Eddie startles, the taller boy rubs his thumb along Eddies upper lip then dips the pad of his finger into his own mouth. Eddie is at a loss for words.

“Night Eddie-Spaghetti.” Richie winks before taking his Chinese back to his room.

Eddie stands there shocked, well what the hell was that!

—————

School comes and goes, it takes Eddie with it and by summer break he’s absolutely ready to relax and what better way to do that then go swimming at the Toziers?

“You’re gonna love our pool Eddie! Dad cleaned it yesterday so it’s super clean, cause I know how sick you can get, but I was hoping to give you something to wear cause I think it’ll suit you.” Willa rambles.

Eddie can’t help but smile though, she had thought of his immune system and how shitty it is and that warms his heart.

“As long as it isn’t a bikini Willa, I have to draw a line somewhere.” Eddie jokes, see the past few months Willa has steadily been giving clothes to Eddie and at this point he has more pastel sweaters then he has room for.

“Of course not Eddie! I think you’ll like it!” Willa claps her hands as they walk through her front door.

“We’re home!” Willa shouts into the house.

“Uhhh, don’t yell, I’m hungover.” Eddie peers at the couch where Richie is laying, he’s wearing a Hawaiian shirt with acid washed jeans and honestly the look is impractical since it’s nearly fourty degrees outside.

“Well maybe you shouldn’t drink.” Willa suggests.  
Richie groans and flips her the bird before turning over onto his side.

“C’mon I’ll give you the clothes and then we can swim.” The two head into Willa’s room, she grabs red fabric from her closet then gives it to Eddie.

“Short shorts?” He questions.

“You have a cute butt, it’ll look nice with your thighs as well.” Eddie is really starting to question whether he’s just Willa’s dress up dolly.

Shaking his head he takes the fabric anyways.

“Alright try ‘em on.” Willa leaves the room and Eddie strips down to nothing then pulls the tight fabric over his legs, for some reason the damn shorts fit him nicely and he gives this to Willa, she always knows what fits him well.

“You can come in now.” Willa reappears and she pats her own shoulder.

“When I’m good, I’m good.” They both laugh and Eddie takes his turn to wait out in the hallway.

Willa doesn’t take long and before he knows it they’re sitting by the pool, feet dipped in the chlorine water and sun burning their skin.

“Alright wanna jump in together?” Willa asks.

“Um sure?” They both stand up and Willa takes Eddies hand so he doesn’t chicken out last minute.

On the count of three they both run and cannon ball into the pool, they surface both with a gasp as the cold water soothes their sun kissed skin.

“It’s so cold!” Eddie whines.

“We’ll get out if it’s too much sooky!” Eddie pokes his tongue out at his friend before pulling himself out, it was nice while it lasted.

“Oi! You losers want some lemonade?” Richie shouts from the sliding door.

Eddie spins around and cups a hand over his eyes to see properly.

“Why’re you offering?” Eddie questions.

“Because I’m nice? Because it’s common courtesy? Do you want me to keep going?” Eddie drops his hands to his waist and cocks his hips.

“Asshole,” he mutters, “How will I know you haven’t poisoned it?” Richie laughs then winces.

“You’ll just have to trust me Eds.” Rolling his eyes Eddie agrees and Richie disappears inside.

“Honestly this is the most interest he’s ever taken in one of my friends.” Willa comments from where she’s floating in the water.

Eddie bites his lip.

“I didn’t notice.” He lies.

“Sure.” Willa goes back to aimlessly floating and Eddie waits for his drink.

Richie comes back with two cups in his hands, one looks like it’s been drunk from and Eddie knows it’s Willa’s and Richie is just being a dick.

“Here you are Edward.” Eddie sticks his tongue out and snatches the palm tree printed glass from Richie.

“Don’t call me that.” Richie drops the second cup off on the table then stretches.

“Mind if I take a dip?” He asks Eddie.

“Um it’s your pool you don’t have to ask to use it.” Eddie reminds.

Richie shrugs off his shirt then drops his jeans, he places his glasses on the table then takes a running start before jumping in, it disturbs Willa and she splashes Richie when he surfaces.

Beautiful curls stick to his face and brown eyes crinkle at the corner with the smile that over takes Richies face, and my god Eddie thinks, Richie is fucking gorgeous. Eddie nervously drinks his lemonade before sitting on the ledge of the pool, he watches Willa and Richie wrestle in the water and even silently cheers his best friend on.

“You gonna come join us Eds?” Richie calls from where he has Willa in a sort of headlock.

“Mmm, I’m good, I can do without being choked. Thanks anyways.” Richie let’s go of Willa and wades through the water towards the small boy.

“Richie? Richie what are you doing?” Richie chuckles and smiles.

“Nothing Eds.” Eddie shakes his head furiously.

“Nuh uh! Richard Tozier you stay away from me! That smile can’t be good!” Eddie squeals actually squeals when Richie grabs him by the ankles and drags him into the pool.

He is submerged under water for a couple of seconds before being thrown over a broad freckled shoulder.

“Richard! Put me down! Willa control your brother!” Eddie yells but all the Tozier siblings do is laugh. Oh this is so not fair!

“Oh fuck you both!” That causes more laughter.  
Richie takes Eddie over to Willa then dumps him into the water, Eddie silently thanks whatever deity that he hadn’t popped a boner.

“You are such a whiny kid.” Eddies heart drops, kid, Richie thinks Eddie is a kid.

“Yeah well you’re a man child, that shit isn’t attractive you know?” Richie shrugs.

“Doesn’t bother me.” Willa tugs on Eddies arm bringing his attention back to her.

“We should play Marco Polo!” Eddie goes to complain but Richie shouts yes and nominates for Willa to be in first.

Richie helps Willa spin ten times before swimming over to Eddie and the boy curses him out because this is his spot!

“Marco!” Willa shouts while searching with her arms.

“Polo!” The boys yell back.

They don’t need to move yet, Willa keeps shouting Marco and eventually bumps into the edge of the pool.

“You look good in those shorts Eds,” Richie breathes into the shell of his ear, “real good.” Eddie wants to yell out to just end the game quicker so he can get away from Richie but all he does is shudder.

“Your ass just pops in them and don’t even get me started on your fucking thighs, they’re a god damn miracle I kinda want them wrapped ‘round my head baby.” Richies hands grab Eddies hips and he can’t believe this is happening right now.


	3. Part Three

Eddie grabs Richies wrists to try and stop him but the older male just tightens his grip, Eddie can feel the tips of his fingers reach the bottom of his abdomen and hopes to god that he can’t feel the semi hard on, just as Richies about to say another sexual comment Willa yells.

“Marco!” Eddie jumps so far forward that he bumps into Willa by accident.

“Got you!” Willa opens her eyes and smiles at Eddie in triumph.

“Yeah you got me.” Eddie wheezes.

Willa tilts her head to the side and squints her eyes.

“What’s going on?”

“Nothing!” Eddie shouts a little too loudly.

Willa squints again then frowns.

“I feel like you guys cheated! Did you go out of the water?” Eddie nods furiously.

“Yep! That’s what we did, we cheated, you caught us. Can we do something else I’m not really into this game?” Eddie is a nervous wreck and for some reason Willa can’t see that.

“Okay, yeah sure.” Richie pulls himself from the water and goes over to his clothes.

“I think I’m just gonna head inside, I might be gone when you come in so yeah.” Richie slides his shirt back on and it gets soaked immediately, his glasses get shoved into wavy hair before the older boy leaves.

“That was sudden? Did something happen while I had my eyes closed?” Eddie freezes.

“N-No, why would you think that?” Willa shrugs.

“You both seem cagey, or I could be over think things.” Eddie sighs when she drops the topic, why the hell had Richie just left him to try and fix this mess? God he’s self-centred.

—————

Eddie practically lives at the Toziers home now, most of the summer break is spent in Willa’s bedroom doing normal teenager stuff. Eddie had decided to stay the hell away from Richie and it seems the older boy had the same intentions, after the incident in the pool they both avoid each other like the Black Plague.

“Hey Eddie do you mind if I just run out for a bit, I just need to pick up some things for Mom.” Willa interrupts Eddies thoughts.

“Yeah I’ll be fine.” Eddie doesn’t understand why they don’t go together but then he remembers he hates walking and his asthma is a bitch.

“Okay I’ll be back real soon.” Willa grabs her purse before leaving Eddie and he gets a sense of déjà vu.

Eddie focuses on the book he’s reading when the door creaks open, he goes to ask what Willa forgot when Richie pokes his head through.

“Uh hey.” Eddie doesn’t quite know what to say.

“I just wanted to say that I’m sorry for saything those things, it wasn’t appropriate and I know I’ve probably screwed things up with you but I genuinely like you Eddie and I don’t want you to think I just want you for sex.” Richie blushes and drops his head in embarrassment.

Eddie doggy ears his page even though he hates ruining books like that and closes it, he slides from Willa’s bed and slowly walks over to the older boy.

“You actually genuinely like me?” Eddie asks when he stands in front of the boy.

“Yeah I do.” Richie rubs the back of his neck.

Eddie takes a deep breath, it’s now or never, he stands on his tippy toes and grabs Richie by his shoulders and pulls him down to his height.

“I like you too.” Eddie couldn’t keep lying to himself, as much as he is afraid of liking boys his need to like Richie over powers the fear.

Eddie cups Richies cheek with one hand and kisses him softly, sparks don’t fly like you read in the books but a feeling of happiness washes over him and that’s better then the sparks.

“Wow.” Richie breathes after they pull apart.

“I don’t think it was that great but thanks.” Eddie jokes.

Richie doesn’t say anything he just weaves his fingers through Eddies wavy hair and kisses him again like his whole damn life depends on it. They stand there lips together, hearts melting and smiles growing to the point of that the kiss is more teeth then anything.

“We can’t tell Willa.” Richie murmurs once they pull away.

“Why not? She’s my best friend, your sister, she has the right to know.” Eddie reasons.

Richie closes his eyes and sighs, he pinches the bridge of his nose and nods.

“You’re right, we should tell her but I wanna take you on a date first.” Richie smiles at Eddie and the smaller boy just nods ecstatically.

Richie pecks Eddies lips once more before telling him he had to go before Willa got back, Eddie just stands there all mushy and happy, things were looking up for him.

—————

Tuesday afternoon Eddie gets ready for his date with Richie, he’s wearing a mint pastel sweater tucked into his high waisted acid washed jeans that are rolled up at the bottom since they’re still a little to long on him, Eddie then slides on his vans that are still alabaster white over his frilled at the band socks. Eddie stares at himself in his mirror and hopes that he looks okay, he messes with his hair for a little bit until he decides to just leave it wavy and parted at the side.

“Eddie Bear! Why is that Tozier boy at the front door?” Sonia yells up at him, Eddie takes one last look at himself before running down the hallway and stairs he passes Sonia on the way and sees Richie standing behind the screen door.

“I’m going out Ma! I’ll be home later.” Eddie calls out to his mother before stepping out and grabbing Richies hand he pulls him away from the porch so his mother doesn’t say anything that’ll ruin everything.

“Slow down Eds, what’s the hurry?” Eddie doesn’t stop until they stand beside Richies car.

“Sorry my mother is intolerable and she doesn’t exactly like you or Willa.” Eddie winces and Richie just laughs and shakes his head.

“That’s because not everyone can handle all this awesomeness.” Eddie scoffs and pushes Richie away from him.

“That was terrible, get in the car before I change my mind.” Eddie wouldn’t change his mind but he’s not gonna tell Richie that.

Speaking of, Richie salutes and before heading to his side opens the car door for Eddie like a gentleman Eddie slides in and gets comfortable.

“Alright Eds, I’m gonna take you somewhere great and you’re gonna like it I know it! I’m pretty sure you’ve never been there, well at least I’m hoping you haven’t.” Richie rambles as soon as he gets in.

Eddie just giggles and listens on as Richie talks about absolute nonsense.

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re a Trashmouth?” Richie stops talking and looks at Eddie.

“Nope, you’d be the first babe.” Richie winks and starts the car and pulls away from the curb a little too quickly.

Richie drives for a bit before driving straight out of Derry and Eddie wonders where he’s taking him.

“You look gorgeous by the way.” Richie stops focusing on the road for a minute to compliment Eddie.

“O-Oh thanks Richie, you look good too.” Eddie assess what Richies wearing and he indeed does look good.

Richie’s wearing black jeans with rips at the knees with a tight black shirt, it’s paired with a colourful bomber jacket and red converses. Eddie thinks he looks amazing and honestly is a little jealous at his beauty, it just isn’t fair how godly this boy looks!

“Yeah but I’m nothing compared to you, you’re outta this world baby and god you just make me want to kiss you.” Richie sounds desperate and part of Eddies heart leaps of out his chest.

“Didn’t take you for a sappy romantic Trashmouth.” Eddie likes the nickname, apparently so does Richie if the smile that crosses his face says anything.

“Well maybe you bring it out in me Edward Spaghward.” And oh boy Eddie can’t even open his mouth to say how much he hates the nickname because Richie is too fucking cute!

“Anyways enough of the goopy shit, I can only do so much, tell me about yourself Eds I know basic stuff but I want to know everything because if I want to eventually date you and all that jazz I need to know.” Eddie blinks blankly for a few minutes.

“Uh what do you want to know? I mean I’ve been pretty open about most things.” Richie takes his eyes off of the road and Eddie has a minor heart attack.

“Well tell me why your pretty self hasn’t been snatched up yet?” Eddie snorts this time.

“Pretty self? Maybe you need a new pair of glasses cause obviously they’re showing you something no one else sees.” Eddie doesn’t mean to put himself down but he’s mother has always told him that he was cute and cherubic never pretty.

“Nope,” Richie says popping the p, “my glasses work just fine, it might be you who needs a pair.” Richie looks back to the road but he takes one hand off of the wheel, his long fingers gently brush Eddies hand as not to spook him and when the younger boy doesn’t tense Richie takes Eddies hand in his and curls their fingers together, Eddies definitely not blushing!

“I have glasses! I just don’t need them like you do cause I’m not blind as a bat.” Richie scoffs.

“I’m not blind as a bat! Things are just a little out of focus that’s all.” Eddie squeezes Richies hand and smiles.

“Then why do you wear coke bottle glasses?” Richie gasps.

“How dare you insult my glasses! It’s not their fault that I have shitty eyes, they’re just here tryin’ to do their job and you are being a snotty nosed brat! The gall! The hide of you!” Richie shouts into the confines of the car.

Eddies giggling so hard that he starts to wheeze and has to grab the inhaler that he’s stashed into his pocket and use it just to calm down.

“Woah little man, you good?” Eddie leans back into the leather chair and nods.

“I can’t do anything too strenuous or my lungs will fail.” He jokes.

Richie side eyes him, he asks again once more if he’s sure he’s okay then lets it go after Eddie assures him that ‘yes Richie, I’m fine, my mother already coddles me and I don’t need you to either’

—————

“Alright we’re here, now I’m gonna need you to put this blindfold on, oh come on Edward don’t give me that look trust me will ya?” Eddie mulls it over before sighing and giving in.

Richie pulls a bandanna from his jeans pocket then ties it around Eddies eyes he does a quick test to see if Eddie can see and when he confirms that he can’t Richie tells him to wait so he can open his door.

“You’re not gonna like take me into the woods and kill me right?” Eddie asks when Richie opens his door.

“Awww- you ruined the surprise Eds now we’re gonna have to go home.” He can hear the teasing tone in Richies voice.

Rolling his eyes, even though Richie can’t see, Eddie lets himself be man handled and guided.

“Okay so it’s not too long until we get there, I just wanna take a moment to tell you that this spot is special to me and only one other person has been privy to this place.” Eddie wonders who that other person is.

It goes silent and Eddie listens to his surroundings and he knows he’s definitely in the woods like he guessed, surprisingly though it’s pretty quiet and the only sounds are sticks and leaves crunching underneath the boys shoes.

“Alright if you’ll just stop right here and let me take the blindfold off then we can proceed with our date.” Eddie stops when Richie grips his shoulder hard, he takes a breath and Richie unties the knot letting the fabric fall from his eyes.  
A few blinks gives him back his sight and what he sees before his eyes leaves him speechless and in awe.

“Wow-“ Eddie can’t look away, in front of him is large waterfall.

“Yeah.” Richie stands proudly just to the side and Eddie can’t help but grab his arm.

“It’s beautiful Rich, thank you for taking me here.” Richie smirks softly and shrugs.

“Wanna go for a dip?”

“Wait what? You wanna swim?” Richie nods slowly like it’s obvious.

“That’s what I implied when I said ‘wanna go for a dip’ unless you don’t want to of course.” Eddie shakes his head.

“No, no! I’ll swim I’ll swim.” Richie laughs heartily and Eddie likes the sound.

The two boys head over to the edge of the waterfall and Eddie peers into the crystal clear water, it’s fairly deep and doesn’t seem to be dirty and that’s good enough for Eddie. Richie starts stripping, the first item to go is his shoes and socks then his jacket and shirt and Eddie follows suit even if it takes him a bit because he’s staring at Richie, when the two of them are just in briefs Richie decides to just go for it and dive in and Eddie hasn’t see anything as delicate and elegant especially since everything Richie does is usually awkward and jarring.

“You coming in or are you just gonna stand there all day?” Richie asks once he’s surfaced.

Eddie stares at the boy whose hair is stuck to his forehead and can’t help but want to join him so that’s what he does he dives in, not delicate and elegant like Richie, but still beautiful in a way.

“That’s it! Now we can have fun.”


	4. Part Four

Eddie enjoys himself, the water is amazing and honestly he doesn’t even feel like he’s swimming at this point it just feels like he’s floating which he knows technically he is but to him this is a different type of floating.

“C’mon baby, lets play a game!” Richie begs for the umpteenth time.

“Why Richard? Just so you can do what you did last time and grope me?” Eddie means it as a jest but Richies eyes cloud over.

“I said I was sorry about that Eddie, you do believe me right?” And shit! Eddie didn’t mean to make Richie feel guilty.

“Fuck that was a bad joke, I’m sorry Richie, I meant it playfully. I do believe you though.” Eddie apologises.

Richie bites his bottom lip which is already red raw from the few kisses they’ve shared while mucking around.

“Oh. Shit I shoulda known you were playing.” Eddie wades towards the taller boy and pouts up at him, he wraps his arms around Richies middle and pulls him in for a hug.

“One game but I get to pick.” Richie kisses the top of Eddies hair.

“Deal.” So Eddie thinks of an aquatic game that he knows will be fun.

“Alright I’ve decided, we have to see who can hold their breath the longest.” Richie tilts his head and pushes Eddie away.

“What about your asthma babe?” Richie asks seriously.

“I’ll be fine, if it gets too much I’ll just have to lose, that is if you don’t go up first though.” Eddie pokes Richies rib and the boy squirms.

“Alright alright, on the count of three?” Eddie nods.

“One.” Eddie takes a deep breath.

“Two.” Eddie looks up at Richie and smiles.

“Three!” Taking one last big breath Eddie drops himself under water the same time Richie goes under.

The two face each other and Richie pulls faces at Eddie trying to get him to laugh, Eddie does the same thing and Richie lets loose a few bubbles before going serious. Eddie stops thrusting his hand back and forth so he can grab Richies flapping hand, his threads their fingers together and Richies eyebrows raise in curiousity Eddie counts how many seconds have gone by and knows he won’t last long from the pressure building behind his forehead but the boy is determined to win damnit! So he pulls out the big guns, he stares at Richie before swimming forward and forcing his mouth over Richies to which the boy gasps and floats upwards to catch his breath, Eddie following a second after.

“I won!” Eddie shouts.

“You cheated!” Richie shouts back.

“We never had any rules, so I won fair and square.” Eddie wipes his hair out of his eyes and pokes his tongue out at Richie.

Richie just shakes his head.

“You still cheated.” He mumbles.

—————

Richie wraps a towel around Eddies shivering frame and rubs his biceps to help him warm up.

“I knew staying in there for longer was a bad idea! I told you! But nooo, ‘it’ll be fine Eds, just one more lap Eds, don’t be a spoil sport Eddie Spaghetti!’ uh I shouldn’t of listened to you!” Eddies teeth chatter and he glares daggers at Richie.

The curly headed boy just laughs and shakes his hair like a bloody dog and Eddie scolds him, Richie grabs his glasses and tucks them into his hairline and admittedly it’s a good look.

“Cheer up Eds, once we get back to the car I’ll blast the heater and you’ll be warm in no time.” Richie walks ahead of Eddie holding the boys clothes for him and Eddie can’t help but laugh.

Richies wearing his converses with only his briefs and a towel around his shoulders, he looks fucking ridiculous and yet somehow it’s so… him.

“What’s so funny?” Richie calls out.

“You.” Eddie says like that’s enough explanation.  
Richie sticks his finger up over his shoulder and threatens to leave Eddie behind if he ‘keeps it up’.

“You wouldn’t leave, you like me too much.” Eddie pulls Richies chain.

“Seems like he catches on.” Richie calls out in a sing songy voice.

Eddie can feel heat rush to his cheeks and he shivers.

“C’mon kiddo, the cars just up ahead.” Eddie runs to catch up to Richie and punches his shoulder at the nickname.

“You’re insufferable.”

“Yep! That’s me,” Richie jabs a thumb into his chest, “Richard ‘Trashmouth’ Tozier.” Eddie smiles brightly.

Yep he definitely likes him and there is no question about it.

—————

Richie pulls the car up to the curb and turns to the car off he turns to Eddie who is in and out of sleep, he’s wearing his clothes and Richies jacket because for some reason he couldn’t retain heat even with all the vents on him.

“Eddie baby, tater tot, it’s time to wake up.” Richie shakes Eddies shoulder and the boy rouses from his nap.

“Did you call me fucking tater tot?” Eddie asks as he stretches and yawns.

“Um what’s the right answer here?” Eddie snorts.

“Shut up honestly.” Eddie starts to take off the jacket to return it but Richie stops him.

“Keep it, it looks better on you anyways.” Eddie doesn’t fight him about it and keeps the jacket on.

“You gonna walk me to the door or what?” Eddie asks.

“Nah, it wouldn’t be a proper date if I wasn’t an asshole once.” They both laugh.

“Alright Casanova, I’ll be heading in then. Thanks for today Richie, I had a ton of fun.” Eddie fiddles with the zipper to the jacket.

“No problem my little pineapple chunk.” Jesus this is gonna kill Eddie if he keeps up with the stupid ass nicknames.

“I’m going you ruined it.” Eddie leans forward and kisses Richie, his dainty fingers tighten around a bunch of curls and presses extra hard at the end of the kiss before letting go.

“I’ll see you soon okay?” One last peck before Eddie gets out.

Eddie slams the door shut and starts to head up the pathway when Richie sounds the horn obnoxiously, Eddie throws the bird back at the station wagon and runs up to the front door.  
Sonia is waiting for him when he gets in, she has her arms crossed and her hair is a mess of curlers and loose strands.

“Where have you been? It’s nearly ten, I’ve been worried sick! You didn’t even tell me where you went, what happens if you hurt yourself or something and I couldn’t of found you?” Eddie rolls his eyes, he will not let his mothers over worrying ruin his night.

“Well I’m fine mother, I’m home safe and sound, what more do you want from me? Plus I’m sixteen years old, I don’t need to tell you where I go every single time I leave this house, I’m back before curfew anyways so why are you stressing?” Eddie tries hard to keep his voice down.

“Eddie-Bear! How dare you question me! I’m your mother and I know what’s best for you and you went out with that Tozier boy how could I not worry?”

“Well I was fucking fine! I actually had a great day with him for the first time since we moved to this shitty town!” Eddie doesn’t bother waiting for her reply he just runs upstairs because he knows if he stays any longer he’ll end up crying and he wants to end his day happy not a sobbing mess.

—————

Eddie knocks on Willa’s front door and waits until the door swings open and his best friend is standing there, big smile gracing her face.

“Hey Eddie! I feel like it’s been forever since we’ve seen each other!” Willa pulls Eddie into a hug.

“Yeah it does, sorry I couldn’t come over sooner but my mother had me on house arrest.” Willa doesn’t ask why she just exaggerates her eye roll and lets Eddie inside.

Eddie follows Willa into the kitchen where she’s been baking, Eddie sits up on the counter and watches as Willa flitters around the kitchen doing this and that.

“Ah! Eds I didn’t know you were visiting today, if I knew I would’ve worn something nicer.” Richie announces as he slides into the kitchen.

Eddie looks at his clothing, it’s fine he thinks, he’s wearing long ass tube socks and boxers, what’s not nice about that? Oh yeah he technically isn’t suppose to find that nice when Willa’s around.

“Yeah well we all know you won’t be able to keep all your clothes on when I’m around.” Eddie jokes.

“Excuse me!” Willa gapes, “you’ve been hanging out with Richie too much, he’s rubbing off on you.” Eddie shares a secret smirk with Richie.

“Yeah you’re right, I’m turning into an asshat, why didn’t you stop me Willa.” Eddie whines.

“I’ll have you know many people find my crude humour hilarious, why is it just you two prudes that don’t like it.” Richie rubs his chin in wonder.

“Maybe because we’re not uncultured swines?” Eddie suggests.

“Oh fuck off.” Richie skirts around Willa and dips his finger into her mixing bowl.

“Hey!” She smacks his hand and he just sticks his index finger into his mouth.

“Mm could use a little more sugar.” Willa shakes her head.

“If I use anymore all of us will get diabetes.” Willa informs her brother.

Eddie likes it being all three of them together, everything was always so much funnier and relaxed.

“Okay well I need Eddie for a second so be alone for a few minutes.” Richie grabs Eddies wrist and tugs him off the counter, Willa gives him a look and Eddie shrugs.

Richie takes Eddie into the hallway and immediately pushes him into the wall and kisses him, Eddie squeaks, very manly though and grabs Richies hips.

“What are you doing? You’ll get us caught!” Eddie whispers harshly as Richie sucks into the column of his neck.

“I’m just loving on my boy who looks delicious today if I do say so myself.” Richie mumbles from under Eddies jaw.

Eddie doesn’t complain and just lets Richie mouth at his highly sensitive skin, that is until he hears a startled shout.

“I knew it! I fucking knew it!” Eddie shoves Richie away and the taller boy stumbles back.

“It’s not what it looks like, I mean it does look like what it looks like but I can explain!” Eddie rushes out. Willa crosses her arms and Eddie expects her to start yelling but she just snorts and starts to laugh.

“Dude chill, I already knew, mister ‘I can’t keep secrets’ over here told me as soon as he got back from your date. He couldn’t shut up about you and was gushing all happy and weird.” Eddie doesn’t quite know how to respond right now.

“Sorry Eds, it just kinda slipped out and then I just couldn’t stop once I started.” Richie apologises gently.

“Why aren’t you freaking out?” Is all Eddie can manage.

“Don’t worry I already freaked, I hit Richie with my sandal in the process.” Willa smiles.

“So you’re not weirded out or anything?” Willa shakes her head.

“I mean I’m worried cause I know if things go south you won’t wanna come over anymore but you’re happiness is important as well so.” The girl just shrugs.

And Eddie cries. Why? He doesn’t fucking know, but tears fall and Willa coos and gathers him into a hug and pulls Richie into it as well so he’s having a Tozier sibling hug.

“So no more hiding who you are and who you’re with okay? Just don’t suck faces in front of me too much that’s all I ask, I wish to preserve my innocent eyes.” Eddie wipes his eyes and nods.

“Okay I promise,” Eddie looks up at Richie, “we promise.” They twine their fingers together and Willa ‘awwws’ at them.

“Alright now that’s sorted can we head back to the kitchen and finish baking?” Eddie drags Richie into the kitchen after Willa and lets go of his hand to help his best friend.

They bake and bant and a food fight occurs thanks to Richie being an ass and smearing some of the frosting on Eddies nose. Maggie comes home to three teens covered in everything from flour to icing, she just smiles and comments about how it’s good to see everyone smiling and laughing and Eddie couldn’t agree more.


	5. Part Five

Summer passes and gives way to Autumn, brown and oranges colour Derry and Eddie actually doesn’t think the small town looks bad like this.

Eddie waits out the front of the library, two books practically fused to his chest and book bag slung on his left shoulder which is aching from the weight of the other books he’s borrowing.

“Well hey there gorgeous, what’s a pretty thing like you doing by yourself? Does your boyfriend know that you’re here alone?” Eddie tenses at first until Richie comes into view.

“I’m not alone, you’re here now, and what boyfriend?” Eddie plays along, Richie smirks lazily and takes the two books from the smaller boy.

“Here let me help, they look heavy and a sweet thing like you shouldn’t have to lift anything when you can have someone else do it.” Richie explains as he slides Eddies book bag from his shoulder and Eddie silently thanks him.

“You’re right, but luckily I have a strong handsome man here to help me.” Eddie licks his lips and draws his index finger down Richies bicep.

“Okay this is getting kinda awkward cause you’re good at this and I’m getting a boner.” Richie mumbles, Eddie laughs gently and follows his boyfriend whose started to stalk away.

They walk to Richies car where said boy dumps Eddies shit in the back before opening the door for the boy, even though he doesn’t need to impress Eddie anymore he still does, not that Eddies complaining. Eddie slides in and waits patiently for Richie, once he’s in and has wriggled until comfort he starts the old car up and drives to the Tozier household, except on the way the car suddenly stops with a pathetic gurgle.

“No fucking way.” Richie shakes his head and tries the ignition but it just clicks and gives another gurgle.

“No c’mon Betty don’t fail me now.”

“Betty?” Eddie asks.

“Yeah I named her Betty after Betty White.” Of course he did.

“Okay well by the looks of it we’re gonna have to push it to the side and pop the bonnet to take a look.” Richie agrees and turns on his hazards.

So both boys get out and push the vehicle to the side where Richie pops the bonnet and lets Eddie take a look since he’s read up about mechanics and had a friend back in Portland who taught him a few things.

“So Doc how does she look?” Richie asks in a ridiculous British accent.

“Uh gross don’t do that voice,” Eddie says as he wipes his hand on the spare shirt Richie gives him, “and she’s not looking good, I think this was her last day as a running vehicle.” Richie pulls a face and Eddie thinks he’s about to cry because the boy gets glossy eyes.

“This is the only thing I’ve ever worked hard for and now it’s broken. Fuck!” Richie, in anger kicks the grill.

“Hey, Richie calm down or you’ll break your foot. Look I hate to tell you that it’s done for but kicking the grill won’t make anything better and I know you obviously have an emotional attachment to this car but it’s time to let her go.” Eddie feels silly for talking about the car like it’s a living human being but it seems to ease Richies temper.

“Shit you’re right, sorry about losing it there it’s just I saved up for two years just to get her. Sometimes it’s hard to let go of certain things.” Eddie thinks that there’s a deeper meaning behind this but doesn’t bring it up.

“Alright, we’ll call a tow truck and get her towed to the nearest mechanic.” Richie takes a deep breath before leaning in through the car window and grabs his cell.

The tow truck arrives an hour later and Richie actually cries when it drives off with Betty.

—————

Just like Eddie had said the car is no longer in working conditions and has to be taken off the road, Richie takes it down to the quarry and sends Betty off by setting her on fire, a few friends attend and all the kids gather around the station wagon.

“Before I light Betty on fire I wanna say a few words, don’t fucking look at me like that Mike I’m in a fragile state right now!” Eddie looks over to Mike who is shaking his head with a small smile.

“Anyways, as I was saying, Betty is and always will be my girl she took me to places when I had no fucking idea where I belonged and provided a warm place to sleep when I was too high or drunk to go home,” a few laughs are given, “Betty you may be broken, dead and no longer in working order but you’ll still live forever on in my heart. To Betty!” Richie raises his bottle of tequila and a few other bottles of alcohol raise.

Richie lets out a howl and chugs the tequila straight, the others follow suit and scream as Richie chucks his bottle at the car, the glass smashes and before Eddie knows it all the bottles are being tossed at the station wagon then suddenly it alights and a big flame reaches towards the heavens.

“Isn’t it beautiful Eds?” Richie shouts at his boyfriend.

“I mean I guess?” Richie snorts and wraps an arm around Eddies shoulders and pulls him close.

“Wooo! Look at the two of you!” Beverly, Richies best friend, shouts over the yelling.

Richie smirks then looks down at Eddie and kisses him hotly on the lips, Richie tastes of alcohol and Eddie doesn’t like the bitter taste. Someone turns on a stereo and music blasts at a terrible quality but the voices that sing along are even worse, Richie lets go of Eddie so he can sing to the song and Eddie loves the way Richie is smiling.

“I still don’t understand why you’re still dating his dumb ass!” Beverly yells at Eddie when Richie leaves to dance with Ben, Beverly’s boyfriend.

“Because believe it or not his dumb ass is the only thing that makes this hell hole tolerable!” Eddie yells back, Beverly smiles brightly and grabs Eddies hand and yanks him to the small area where the kids are dancing.

“It sounds like you love him.” Beverly comments as she starts twisting and twirling with Eddie, and wow, it does and the thought doesn’t even scare Eddie like it should.

The teens dance and laugh as the night grows on eventually Richie takes Eddie away from Beverly and they dance even though Richies terrible at it and insists on doing shit like the sprinkler and the running man, but it’s too funny to not let him do it and Eddie enjoys himself throughly. Maybe Beverly’s right, maybe Eddie does love Richie.

—————

Eddie skips down the stairs and rounds the banister joyfully, it’s date night with Richie and he honestly has been waiting for this for two weeks now since they planned it.

“Eddie-Bear where you off to?” Sonia calls from her recliner. Eddie peers his head around the doorway not showing what he’s wearing because Sonia will not let him leave if she sees.

“Just out Ma, I’ll be back before my curfew don’t worry.” Sonia stares at him like she’s about to tell him no but she just nods and looks back to the tv.  
Eddie practically sprints out the door before she changes her mind, he waits by the curb for Richie and it takes him exactly twenty minutes not that Eddies counting or anything, Richies car rumbles loudly even from down the street and Eddie can’t believe his eyes Richies not driving his mothers car anymore but instead a dinged up 1980s black Chevy pickup truck which looks like it too, might end up at the quarry with Betty any day soon. Richie pulls up to the curb and reaches over to open the door from the inside, Eddie climbs in literally climbs in since the damn car is a good two feet off the ground.

“You got a new car!” Eddie comments when Richie starts driving, Eddie slides across the bench seat and sits snug against Richie.

“Yeah baby, I finally got Wentworth to buy me it, I think he got pissed that I was spending so much time at home.” Richie shrugs nonchalantly.

“Well it’s great that you got a new one, did ya name it yet?” Eddie knows that Richie has named it already and wants to hear what he came up with this time.

“Kurt.” Eddie shakes his head.

“Let me guess after Kurt Cobain?”

“You bet you’re sweet little ass, on the topic of your ass you look phenomenal in those shorts sweetheart.” Eddie flushes and pinches Richies hip.

“Yeah well you look sexy in everything so.” Eddie mumbles because fuck Richie!

Richie chuckles and places a soft kiss on top of Eddies head, Richie drives to the old drive in theater which had recently reopened Richie pays like the gentleman he is goes on in he parks the car with the truck bed to the screen and gets out, Eddies slightly confused but follows his boyfriend to see what he’s doing.

“Hey Eds can you pass me those blankets from the front?” Eddie does as he’s told and grabs the four Afghans from the front and brings them around to the back where Richie is pulling the cover off of the back to reveal a blow up mattress and plenty of pillows.

“You romantic bastard.” Eddie shoves the blankets into Richies chest and grins.

“I thought it was a good idea to utilise the cargo bed and what better way to utilise it then shove a blow up mattress in and watch a romantic movie?” Eddie kisses Richies neck and waits for his boyfriend to throw the blankets in.

Richie pulls down the back door and lifts Eddie up onto it where Eddie happily drops down into the blankets and gets comfortable, Richie does the same and throws an arm over the smaller boy. Eddie leans his ear against Richies chest and listens to his heart beating, this was where he could see himself in years to come and nothing makes him happier.

—————

The two boys end up at the waterfall, they don’t go into the water since it’s too cold but they end their night back in the bed of the truck talking and making out between.

“Hey Richie?” Eddie asks shyly from underneath the taller boy.

“Yeah baby?” Eddies heart is beating out of his chest and honestly the words that are running through his head aren’t exactly the right things he wants to say.

“It’s been a couple of months now and I don’t know if it’s too early to say this but-” Eddie pauses because at this point he’s not sure if he should say it or not.

“But?” Richie continues.

“But I love you Richie and I don’t regret loving you because you are the only person who has made this shithole of a town liveable.” Richie stares down at Eddie and for a moment Eddie thinks Richies gonna turn him down.

“Well thank god I’m not the only one.” Is Richies response, it makes Eddie laugh because it’s so Richie to say it that way.

Eddie stops laugh for a moment and stares up at Richie, up at his beautiful green eyes and freckle spattered cheeks, up at the wild curls and coke bottle glasses that are slipping slowly down his nose, up at his slightly pouty lips and Eddie knows that he most definitely loves Richie.

“Can I kiss you?” Richie asks.

“Yeah.” Eddie breathes out, Richie nods and leans down to kiss Eddie.

And despite every other kiss, where sparks don’t fly, this one explodes with a new meaning behind it, it’s not just one of tenderness but of love something new to the both of them.

“I love you.” Richie whispers after they pull away.

“I love you.” Eddie whispers back.


	6. Chapter 6

Richie doesn’t take Eddie back to his home even though Eddie tells him he has a curfew.

“C’mon baby she’s not gonna kill you if you stay out a little later.” Eddie grits his teeth because as much as he loves him, which is still weird for him to say, Richie just doesn’t understand his mother.

“See the thing is baby, my mother will kill me! She’s fucking crazy enough to do it.” Eddie argues.

“Eds I just wanna spend a little more time with you!”

“Yeah but my life is at stake here, believe me I wanna spend more time with you but she will never let me out again!” Eddie throws his hands in the air and it hurts his ego a little bit that he’s short enough to do that in the car.

“Eddie listen, I want you to come back to mine.” Richie widens his eyes to emphasise ‘mine’.

“Richie I-“ Richie groans and holds a hand over Eddies mouth to shut him up.

“I want you to come back to mine so I can fuck you, so if you’ll just shut up about your mom we can have sex? Please? I love you and I wanna show you how much.” That definitely gets Eddie on Richies side.

So Richie drives them back to his house and doesn’t even hestitate to take him to his room, which up until now has been off limits to Eddie upon Richies request and now it has Eddie wondering why.

“Richie?” Eddie asks as he’s being shoved against the wall opposite Richies bedroom door.

“I’m kinda busy right now Eds.” Richie reminds Eddie by licking up his neck.

“I know but I gotta know something.” Eddie whines when Richie bites his jaw.

“Can’t you ask afterwards?” Richie practically begs.

“I’ll forget.”

“Fuck what is it? What’s so important that you have to interrupt?” Eddie knows it’s stupid to ask but he needs to know.

“Why haven’t you let me in your room before? You told me it was out of bounds and shit, why?” Richie pulls back and sighs, he licks his lips then pinches the bridge of his nose.

“Because I knew that the moment you stepped foot in my room I would fuck you so hard you wouldn’t even remember your own name, that you’d be reduced to nothing but a drooling mess.” If Eddie wasn’t hard before he most certainly is now.

“Will you promise to do that now? Fuck me until I can’t breathe?” Eddie asks, pleads.

“Shit I wanna but I want your first time to be loving and soft.” Richie looks like he’s gone to war with himself.

“Another time, be soft another time, I wan’ you to fuck me hard make me scream.” Richie nods and grabs Eddies hips and picks him up like Eddie weighs nothing.

Richie opens his door with ease and takes Eddie inside, he shuts it with a quick flick of his foot and Eddies back is being slammed against the wood and it kinda hurts in a good way.

“God you don’t even know how long I’ve been waiting to do this.” Richie murmurs as he starts to mouth Eddies neck.

“Well show me how long you’ve been waiting.” Eddie encourages.

Richie stands still for a moment probably thinking about something before moving away from the door and to the double bed, the covers aren’t made and the sheet is rumpled and it’s all so very Richie… messy. Richie drops Eddie onto the bed and stands above him, he pulls his shirt over his head and flings it to a corner to be forgotten then starts on his belt and jeans Eddie takes off his sweater and shorts and lays back on the bed watching as Richie struggles with his zipper it’s almost funny how desperate the taller boy is. Once Richies pants are off and both their shoes have been discarded they get on with things, Richie starts at Eddies calves kissing the muscle and working his way up milky skin he takes extra time to work on Eddies thighs which he marks up with hickys and bite marks because ‘God damn Eddie your thighs are literally a wet dream come true!’ Richie skims past Eddies dick which is hard and aching and licks at his belly and hips.

“Have I told you how much I love your little body? It turns me on how small you are, I bet you’d be able to see me right here when I fuck you.” Richie pokes at Eddies lower belly and Eddie hopes to fuck it’s true.

Richie leaves Eddies stomach and moves on to ruining his collarbones and neck, Eddie knows he’ll have horrendous bruises, knows he’ll have to wear hoodies and turtlenecks to cover up the possessive markings but he can’t bring himself to hate Richie for doing it.

“Richie I swear to god if you keep teasin’ me I’ll just get off myself!” Eddie threatens because it’s moving way too slow for his liking.

“Alright alright, just bear with me for a sec.” Richie slides back down Eddies lithe body.

Then Eddie sees white, he can’t even process what’s happen when Richie mouths at him through his briefs because this is so very new and so very confusing.

“Ah- Richie! Fuck Rich, ngh, too much!” See the thing is, is that Eddie never really gets off, he’s always been too afraid that Sonia will find out and punish him, has been too afraid that he’ll get caught watching porn so he’s always just small things to help himself get off, even then he still felt guilty so all this is too much for his sensitive body and even though he tells Richie to stop he doesn’t really want him to.

But Richie does stop for a moment though with a small crease between his eyes and looks up at Eddie worried.

“Something wrong?” Eddie shakes his head, “Do you really wan’ me to stop?” Eddie bites his lip and shakes his head again, Richie smiles smugly, “thought so.” So Richie continues until Eddie has pushes him away this time because he knows he’ll cum too soon.

Eddie sits up and kisses Richie softly and apologises.

“It’s okay baby if you cum early. I won’t stop playin’ with ya until you want me to.” Eddie whines pitifully and begs Richie to start again.

Richie laughs at his little frustrated boyfriend, Eddie stares up at Richie and flutters his lashes a bit and hopes that he gives his best ‘fuck me’ look and it must work since Richies eyes glaze over and his long fingers hook onto his briefs and yanks them down in one quick yet smooth movement. Richie leans down and licks Eddies cock that’s red and leaking precum like crazy and Eddie wails, he grabs Richies curls and licks his ankles around the taller boys shoulder.

“Richie-.” Eddie gasps when his mouth wanders further down, Eddie slightly panics when Richie grabs his ass but soon goes limp at the feeling of his tongue swiping over his rim in a fluent motion.  
Richie licks back and forth like his life depends on it and Eddie is just along for the ride at this point because he feels weak and all jelly like and he loves it loves that Richie has full control of him now.

“You taste good Eds, knew you would, you think you can take a finger?” Richie asks when he comes up for a breath.

All Eddie can do is nod slowly because his mind is just mush, Richie goes back down on him this time forcing his tongue past the tight ring of muscle, this gets a loud whimper and moan from Eddie and the poor boy nearly cries because his body is just too damn sensitive.

“God Eddie look at you squirming, look at your pretty hole it’s all wet and pink.” Eddie shakes his head because he doesn’t want to hear that!

Richie chuckles before going back down and sucking, like Eddies ass is a damn Bomb Pop! Richie doesn’t relent until Eddie cums hard.  
“That’s right sweetheart, you just lay back and relax, let Daddy do all the work.” Eddie shoots up at the nickname.

“No, nope, I’m leaving.” Eddie tries to swivel off the bed but Richie holds him down.

“Was the Daddy thing too much?” Richie asks through a chuckle.

“You fucking bet it was, if you say that while you fuck me I will not hesitate to hit you.” Richie nods and smiles before bursting into laughter.

The laughing dies down after a moment and Eddie lets Richie gather his shit, it goes quiet and the moods back.

“Where were we?” Eddie pretends to think thoughtfully, he grabs Richies hand and draws his three fingers just onto his bottom lip.

“Here I think.” The fingers slide past his saliva soaked lips and Eddie rolls his tongue around the digits.

Richie moans, that’s the first time Eddies heard it and that’s enough to make Eddie hard again.

“I’m gonna put a finger in now, I need you to relax Eds or it’s gonna hurt, okay?” Eddie nods and lets Richies fingers go.

The taller boy goes back down to Eddies hole and gently circles it with his index finger and Eddies not sure if he should be scared or disgusted because this definitely isn’t sanitary.

“Alright relax Eds.” Richie instructs with the softest tone he can muster.

Eddie closes his eyes and wills his body to go lax, wills it to relax enough that Richie can slide a finger in. Richie tries and Eddies whole body tenses at the intrusion, he can’t help it! There’s a finger in his ass!

“C’mon Eds, if you don’t relax it’s gonna hurt baby, I don’t wanna hurt you.” Richie places soothing kisses on his thigh to comfort him.

“M’trying! You’ve got a finger in my ass it’s a little weird for me right now.” Eddie can’t help but snap back.

Richie looks up at him green eyes hooded and lust practically clouding them, Eddie stares intently into Richies eyes and can feel Richie working his finger inside him.

“I’m gonna need you to grab the lube from my sidedraw darlin’.” Eddie is drawn out of his daze and nods, his hand searches up, he slips his hand into the opening of the drawer and rifles around until he’s confident that he’s grabbed the lube bottle.

Eddie chucks it down at Richie and the older boy thanks him with a kiss to the ‘v’ of his legs. The process of lubing his fingers takes all of five seconds and instead of putting one back in he tries two and Eddie likes it very much, Richie scissors and stretches him till Eddie tells him confidently that he’s ready for three, because this is Eddies body and he knows how much he can take and how much he can’t, thank you very much! So three fingers wriggle inside him and Eddie whines when they are removed.

“Hey! I was starting to enjoy that.” Eddie complains.

“Mm, I got something that you’ll enjoy more though.” Eddie lifts his head and looks down between his legs to where Richie is palming his dick through his boxers.

“Yep, okay, yeah.” Eddie nods pathetically because, fuck! Richie looks big.

He can hear the fabric slide down Richies thighs and can hear the lube bottle being squeezed. Eddie has to take a deep breathe because this is happening and very quickly it seems. Richie takes his glasses off and drops them above Eddies head and takes Eddies left hand in his.

“I’m scared.” Eddie mumbles.

“Okay so I’m not the only one. Phew.” Richie dramatically wipes his forehead. That pulls a giggle from Eddie.

“I love you.” It leaves Eddies lips without a second thought.

“I love you too.” Richie leans down and kisses Eddie softly, almost a whisper really.

Eddie nods when Richie asks if he’s ready, then it happens, Richie pushes in gently, slowly as he can and Eddie holds his hand in a death grip because yep that hurts a whole lot more then fingers.

“You’re scrunching your nose, is it hurting? Never mind don’t answer that, of course it is, sorry.” Richie holds still, Eddie hates the burning feeling he gets but he knows he has to just go with it.  
Said burning feeling dulls down to nearly nothing after a few minutes and Eddie knows he can take movement now.

“M-Move.” Richie thrusts once and Eddies whole body erupts in goosebumps, the small boy shivers and Richie laughs.

The two work together harmoniously, taking and giving, Richie thrusts and Eddie rocks like his life depends on it. Richies hands grip Eddies hips in a bruise inducing hold and Eddie loves it, the big hands cradling him like he knows no others can.

“You feel so warm baby, Jesus, it’s all tight Eds. You were made for me weren’t you? God-“ Richies body shakes and his shoulders falter for a moment.

“M’good for you Rich?” Richie nods heartily, Eddie stares up at him, brown doe eyes welling.

“Oh god don’t cry Eddie, don’t cry sweetheart. Fuck!” Richie goes into the hilt, their pelvis flush with one another and the older boy grinds into Eddie. The new position is enough for Richies dick to graze Eddies prostate and that’s one hell of an experience for Eddie.

“Fuck! There! There!” Eddie clutches onto Richies shoulders for stability, because his bodies floating.

“M’okay baby boy, let me just,” Richie picks Eddie up and holds him in his lap, “there it is.” Eddies moans as he sinks down on Richies cock.

The older boy thrusts roughly, bringing Eddie over the edge.

“That’s it, that’s it.” Eddie drops his head into the crook of Richies neck and loses any strength he has.

“I’m close baby.” Eddie can feel Richie start to move again and it’s too much, shit it’s too much for him!

“Ngghhhh, sto-”

“Fuck!” Richies arms tighten around Eddies chest and he comes, warmth floods into Eddies stomach and that’s enough for him to go completely blank.

—————

“Hey Eds? You there baby?” Eddie blinks a few times as he comes too.

“Richie? Wha-“ Eddies head hurts considerably.

“Here,” Richie hands him a glass of water, “you kinda scared me there, you blacked out.” Richie rubs Eddies hand comfortingly.

“M’sorry.” Eddie sits up and looks around, it’s still dark out.

“You got nothing to be sorry about Eddie, I kinda over did it, if anything I should be sorry.” Richie frowns and lets go of Eddies hand.

“No! Don’t do that, I told you to be rough, it’s my fault.” Eddie places his cup on the side table and grabs Richies bicep.

“I’m still sorry.”

“I know you are,” Eddie drops a small kiss into Richies hair before falling back into the mattress, “I feel throughly fucked out though.” Richie laughs and lays down next to him.

“I’m glad.” They link hands and go quiet.

This has been the best thing that’s ever happened to Eddie, his whole life has just been bullshit but for the first time, this here, right now with Richie is so real and Eddie couldn’t be happier.

Maybe moving to Derry wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
